Trapped In Virtual Reality
Trapped In Virtual Reality is the seventh episode of Video Gamers. Transcript Jacob walks to Cody's house. (Jacob) Hey guys, you didn't come to school today. Jacob meets his friends sitting on the couch, unconscious, wearing VR goggles. (Jacob) Guys, wake up! Jacob switches on Steven. (Jacob) The others are unconscious! (Steven) It must be Norman's doing! (Jacob, sarcastically) Gee, Why do you immediately assume it's the guy trying to take over the planet and we're constantly stopping him. Jacob summons a pair of VR goggles. (Steven) Wait! This holographic head turns into Old Man from Zelda. (Steven) It's dangerous to go alone. Take this! He hands Jacob a hand grenade and reverts. (Steven) I'll explain later. Just put the goggles on! Jacob does so and gets transported to a planet wearing a high tech battle suit. Steven, only in hologram form, appears right next to him. They see Alan battling a robot twice his size with a lightsaber, wearing the same battle suit as Jacob, but red substituted for yellow. Alan defeats his opponent, fist pumps and runs to the others. (Jacob) Alan! What are you doing here? Where are the others? (Alan) It was Norman! We bought these cool VR goggles and when we tried them on, they latched on to are faces and he trapped us in here! He's only releasing us if we defeat all these video game enemies! Speaking of which, Jacob, it's your turn to fight the robot I was just fighting. Jacob walks up to the stage and the same robot appears. A lightsaber generates in Jacob's hand. The robot uses its arm cannon to shoot Jacob, who spins the lightsaber around to deflect them. He frontflips to slice the robot in half, killing it. Jacob, walks to the next stage, Pacman. (Steven) Jacob, before you start, the hand grenade I gave you, you have to make sure you four are standing together. Then throw the grenade on the floor and the explosion will return you to your respective brains. (Jacob) Where did you get this? (Steven) The Gamebox E-Shop. Jacob starts the stage and automatically levels up into Pacman. He completes the stage with slight difficulty and walks out. (Jacob) That was a little harder than the first stage, but whatever. (Steven) I think the stages progressively get harder. And Steven is right. The next stage is Mario, then Sonic. (Jacob) OH MAN! I'm exhausted! Only Arceus knows what stage is next. The next stage is Donkey Kong. (Jacob) Aw come on! Jacob notices instead of DK, it's Norman ( a 14 year old Caucasian black haired boy standing at 6'1 with a black cape, a black jacket, black jeans, black boots and a white shirt) and instead of Pauline, it's Alan, Cody and Daniel. (Norman) Taste my fireballs! Norman tosses fireballs instead of barrels. (Jacob) ��! Jacob avoids them and reaches Norman. He conjures a hammer and slams Norman to the ground. He throws the grenade to the ground, sending the boys back to their own minds. The boys reawaken in the real world. (Alan) Oh man! (Cody) Thanks for the rescue, Jacob. Jacob grins. (Daniel) Maybe this is supposed to teach us not to give in to fads that will soon die out anyway. Cody looks outside the window while holding up his phone. (Cody) Look! It's Mewtwo! Let's go! The boys hold up their phones while looking outside. They run to Mewtwo but crash into the window. END